


A Horse is a Horse, Of Course, Of Course

by Patchcat



Series: Surfboards and Pineapple Pizza [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: sd_ldws, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchcat/pseuds/Patchcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny get a little more than they bargained for when they go to question a witness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Horse is a Horse, Of Course, Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ Community sd_ldws community's Round 4, Week 6 -- Challenge cliché/genre was "wild card(author’s choice)", prompt was [this photo](http://www.freefoto.com/images/01/39/01_39_1---Horse-and-Stable_web.jpg).
> 
> I have no excuse, and I'm sorry.

“Something’s not adding up here, Steve,” Danny said as he walked into the Commander’s office with his face stuck in a manila folder. “There were no fingerprints but the vic’s, the only blood we found was his, and there’s nothing on the surveillance to show anyone else who was on the property was anywhere near his horse’s stall at the time of the murder. What the hell are we missing?”

“Well.” Steve looked up from his computer and considered his partner. “We’ve ruled out an accident, right?”

“Yeah,” Danny replied, “There’s no way he could have stabbed himself in the back like that, not unless he was some sort of super special mutant-type with extra long arms.”

“Which means we’re missing something. I think maybe we don’t have the whole story.” Steve pushed his chair back and stood up. “Guess it’s back to the stables and question everybody again.”

~*~*~*

Two fruitless hours later, Steve and Danny met up again to compare notes. They’d questioned everyone on the staff and even a few of the boarders and no one had any idea what had happened to the dead groom. All of stable employees, though, had said the same thing: “I don’t know, but you might want to talk to The Horse. He was there.”

“’The Horse’,” Danny said thoughtfully. “Why didn’t they mention him before?”

“No idea, D, but he sounds like someone we need to find,” Steve answered.

Noise from up the stable aisle made both men turn. A stable boy backed out of a nearby stall; rake in hand and wheelbarrow not far away. He turned to look at the officers. Danny recognized him from his questioning.

“Hey,” he called. “Can you tell us where we can find this ‘Horse’?”

“Yeah, sure, brah,” the man replied. “He’s right there behind you.”

Steve and Danny turned to look, but didn’t see anyone there; just a horse’s dark brown head sticking out of its stall. His ears were pricked, and he watched them with interest. Steve wondered briefly why the animal was so dirty. The white blaze on his face was almost grey with grime.

“Where is he, in the stall?” Danny turned back to ask the stable boy only to discover that the man had moved on, out of sight.

“Yes, Detective,” a low voice said from behind them. “I’m in the stall. I can tell you exactly what happened to Kao.”

“Great!” Danny exclaimed, turning toward the voice. “Let’s start with who you are and how you knew the victim.”

“Well,” said the horse. “My name is Fredrick. Kao was my groom.”

Well that certainly explained why no one had mentioned it before. There was complete silence for a moment as Steve and Danny exchanged an incredulous look, then stared back at the horse in front of them. The horse stared back.

Danny broke the silence. “Look, Steven. It’s a talking horse,” he deadpanned.

Fredrick blinked at them and snorted. “What did you expect, Detective? A duck?”


End file.
